Til Death Do Us Part
by Writerandreader
Summary: What if Kyle hadn't met Lindy? What if he met Lily first? He never thought someone would have a fate worse than his but Lily does. Kyle only has so long until Lily's gone. In a story of reversed fates, can Kyle save Lily? Wrote in two parts.
1. Part One - Kyle

_**Part One.**_

_Kyle._

Kyle looked in the tiny window of the hospital door, compelled by the sleeping girl in the room. He wanted to go in and say something to her. Only he didn't know what.

And he didn't want to wake her up. She needed her sleep.

He sighed and sat down on the bench, stretching his long legs out. As long as people didn't look too long, he was just like the other patients on this floor.

"Sir? Visiting hours are from twelve to five. I'm afraid you have to leave." A nurse said from the opposite side of her desk.

Kyle lifted his head only so his eyes could see her and nodded. He got to his feet slowly and walked away, but not before he could get one last look at her as he walked away.

A nurse was tending to her now, putting something into her IV.

The girl gave a weak smile before wincing in pain from the medication.

Kyle waved to her slowly, cherishing one of the last times he'd see her. He knew that long ago.

The walk to his car was long and painful. He wanted to see her more but it was already fifteen after five. He wouldn't get the chance until the next day. That is, if she could make it and last another day.

His eyes filled with salt water and burned harshly. He wiped at them angrily. He told himself he wouldn't cry until it was true. Until he could no longer hear anything from her. And he hoped it wouldn't be for a least a few more weeks.

He needed the time, needed more time to be with her. But her disease was spreading faster than the medicine could help. He was running out of time.

He slammed his door behind him and rested his forehead on the steering wheel. This had to be a dream. She wasn't lying around in a hospital day, every day, in pain. She wasn't dying as each day progressed. She wasn't dying of _cancer._

Kyle started his car and pulled out quickly. He wanted to get away from there. At least for the night. Then, he'd be back to see her the next day. And the cycle would repeat like it had for weeks.


	2. Part Two - Lily

_Lily._

Kyle knocked on the door softly, a dozen roses in his hand: eleven white and the last red.

Lily smiled weakly. The medicine she was taking now was making it harder for her to stay awake.

He walked in and laid the roses, without the thorns, in the crock of her arm. He kissed the top of her head gently before speaking. "How are you feeling today?"

"My head doesn't hurt anymore." She said, rubbing her eyes.

Kyle smiled at her. "Good." He sat down in the spare chair, never sitting with her on the bed. He was always so careful with her.

"The nurse isn't letting you stay long anymore, is she?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head sadly. "They're pretty controlling."

"It's their job."

"We hardly get to see anymore. I mean, when I can leave work and visit, something's going on and I can't get in here to see you."

"It's the thought that counts." Knowing that her time was about over, she was more optimistic about the present time. The time she could spend with Kyle before she left him. She loved everything he did, good or bad. Or even if it benefited her or not. She loved him a lot.

"I know. But still. I like seeing you."

Lily smiled.

He sat and talked to her for a while, until her eyelids started to droop. He pressed his lips to hers gently. "I'll be back tomorrow."

She nodded tiredly, pulling the blanket closer to her. Her moments had gotten slower and slower with the medications. Though she knew that wasn't the reason entirely.

"I love you, Lily."

She smiled in her sleep. She loved hearing him say those words to her. If that's all he ever told her, it'd be enough for her.

He took the flowers out of her arms and put them in the awaiting jar of water, saving them for later. If there even was a later for her.

_Kyle._

"Lily wanted you to have this." Nurse Henderson said, handing over a think envelope to Kyle.

He nodded, unable to speak.

He had heard those words before. He knew what they meant and the sadness he was supposed to feel. But now it didn't feel real.

How could she be dead? She was so happy the day before, so full of life. What had changed since then?

The nurse laid a hand on Kyle's shoulder. She had always been the one supportive of Kyle and Lily's relationship out of the many nurses in that ward.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kingston. I know how much you loved her."

He nodded. "I-I need to..." He started to turn away from her, tears burning his eyes.

A voice, a female's voice, stopped him. "Going so soon?"

Kyle turned back at Kendra was standing at the end of the hall. He quickly made his way towards her, stopping a few feet away.

"Why? Why did you have to let her go?" He asked, his voice quivering.

"I had no control over the disease. It killed her, not me."

"Couldn't you have saved her?"

She paused, watching him. "There's something I wanted to show you, Kyle."

"What-"

She took the envelope from Kyle and opened it, pulling out a piece of paper from the clump of letters. "She wrote you something. I'm sure you'd be glad to read it." She handed it to him with a look of satisfaction on her face.

Kyle read over the paper once, then twice, before looking back up at Kendra. But she was no where to be found. He looked around him before taking the elevator. A note in small letters wrote: Go to the roof, Kyle.

He pressed the button and shut his eyes, hoping this moment would go by fast.

When he arrived on the roof, he stepped out into the cold air. A shiver went through him.

"Kendra?" He called out. But no one responded. She wasn't there.

A girl stepped into view, her eyes on the city in front of her. Her back was turned to Kyle though he knew who she was.

"Lily?" He asked, a smile starting to form on his face.

She turned around and smiled. "Kyle!" She ran to him and hugged him fiercely.

"How did you-"

"It was Kendra. She brought me back."

Kyle hugged her tightly, inhaling the scent of her hair, so long and soft. He had never seen her with hair.

"I love you, Lily." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, Kyle." She said back to him.

He knew she meant it. He knew that she was... the one. He knew that he loved her, too. More than anything. More than life.

* * *

The red rose symbolizes beauty, passion, courage and respect. The white rose means 'a love stronger than death'.


End file.
